You've become a part of me
by cassandra evel
Summary: Harry breaks Hermione's heart. She goes back in time and meets Tom Riddle. How will this affect the future and what side will she ultimately pick in the war? May contain sex scenes in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

**You've become a Part of Me**

**By: Cassandra Evel**

**HG/TR**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the HP characters. They all belong to J.K Rowling, but I sometimes dream of the day that they'll be mine.

**Prologue:**

"I hate you, Harry James Potter!"

Hermione stormed into the Gryffindor common room, Harry followed a couple feet behind her. Everyone, including Ron and Ginny who were playing chess, focused on the couple.

"You said you loved me, you selfish bastard! Then you go and fuck her! Her! That Slytherin whore, Pansy Parkinson!"

Harry grabs her wrist.

"Let's talk about this upstairs,"

She snatches her wrist from his grasp.

"No, let's talk about this here and now. Let the whole bloody world know! I was always there for you! I loved you and you stabbed me in the back!"

She tried to leave the room, but Harry, once again, grabs her arm.

"Do you wanna know why I fucked her, Hermione?! Huh, do ya?! When was the last time you spent time with me? You are always in that bloody library. You're too busy being a frigid bitch to spend time with your boyfriend!"

Hermione pushes him and runs out of the door. Everyone was shocked into silence. Ginny stood up from her seat.

"You sick bastard."

Then she ran out to catch up to Hermione. Ron glares at Harry and follows Ginny. Hermione goes to McGonagall's office since she was scheduled to go there anyway. When she arrives, she receives a new time turner to assist her with her classes and leaves. She runs to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and looks into the mirror.

'What's wrong with me?' she thought.

She thought she looked pretty. She had finally managed to straighten her wild hair. She got curves.

'Nothing's wrong with me. Why won't they accept me the way I am!'

Her anger rises and power radiates from her. The mirrors rattled and Moaning Myrtle leaves the bathroom screaming.

'If they can't accept me here maybe I'll be accepted in another time.'

Hermione gets up and left the bathroom. She goes up to her sixth year prefect rooms and packs her clothes. She turns the Time Turner and grabs her bags. Then she is gone.


	2. Somwhere I Belong

**You've Become a Part of Me**

**Chapter 1: Somewhere I Belong**

When Hermione opens her eyes, she finds herself lying down on a train floor. The Hogwarts Express.

"You ok, doll?"

She looks up and sees a hot looking guy with black hair and sharp blue eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She's a little confused.

'Where am I? This boy looks my age, but I've never seen him before.'

She stands up and gathers her bags together. She then turns to face the boy. The boy extends his hand and a charming smile graces his face.

"Hello, my name is Tom Riddle. What's your name, doll?"

Hermione tries to conceal her surprise.

'His name is what! Oh Merlin, this is Voldemort! Well, I'm never going back to my time so I'll tell him my real name.'

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger."

Tom's smile grows wider.

'There's something different about this girl. She has a lot of knowledge and power shining in her eyes. I think I'm gonna make her my ally and control her power.'

Hermione looks down and sees a newspaper on the floor. The date on the newspaper is 1944.

'Oh, shit! I've traveled back 60 years. I didn't mean to go that far. I was hoping to get to see the Marauders. Oh well. Wait, is talking to me?'

"Um, sorry. Can you say that again?"

"Are you new here?"

"Yes. I was home-schooled. What house are you in?"

"Oh, so you know about the houses already. I'm in Slytherin. It's the best of the four houses. Anyway, we're almost there so you might want to change into your robes."

"Um, ok. See you later, Tom."

Hermione leaves the room. Five minutes later, a group of Slytherins enter the room.

"Hello, my lord," everyone says in unison.

"What do you want," Tom sneers.

"Is thee anything you need, my lord," one of them says.

"Actually, Parkinson go and befriend a girl named Hermione Granger. She's the new girl."

"Yes, my lord."

The girl named Parkinson leaves the room. The bell that lets everyone know that they're at the Hogwarts stop rang just as Hermione finishes changing. A girl walks up to her.

"Hi, my name is Jezabel Parkinson. Are you the new girl?"

"Yeah, my name is Hermione Granger."

'I've got to act like I don't know what I'm doing.'

"Can you show me where to go?"

"Yes, follow me."

While Hermione follows Jezabel, she is lost in thought.

'Maybe I should tell Dumbledore that I'm from the future just in case something weird happens. I think I'll also say that I came here by accident so he won't ask too many questions. Wait, what if he finds a way to take me back to my own time...I'll just deal with it when the time comes.'

Jezabel leads Hermione to a boat and they both get in.

"So what school did you go to before this, Hermione?"

"I was home-schooled."

"That must have been pretty lonely."

Before Hermione could answer...

"May I sit here?"

Hermione looks up and there is Tom Riddle with his signature charming smile.

'Damn. He is gorgeous! Wait, no this is Voldemort! He's not hot, he's evil!'

Hermione looks at Jezabel and notes that she is nervous.

"Of course, my l-Tom."

Tom looks irritated at Jezabel, but turns to Hermione.

"So are you getting sorted with the first years today?"

"I think so. My mum said that I have to talk to Dumbledore, first. Do you know where I would be able to find him before the sorting?"

For one moment, as Dumbledore's name is spoken, intense hatred passes through Tom's blue eyes. Jezabel, on the other hand, has a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Um, I think that by the time we get to Hogwarts, he should already be in the Great Hall, so you might want to pull him inside before the sorting."

"Ok, thanks."

**In the Present Time:**

Ron and Ginny rush into Dumbledore's office.

Albus Dumbledore looks up from his desk.

"Mr. And Ms. Weasley is there something you want to talk about?"

"Hermione...gone...looked...everywhere..."

Dumbledore suddenly looks shocked and deeply concerned.

"She's gone?"

Since Ron was too out of breath, Ginny answers.

"I don't know. We just know she's gone. Harry hurt her. The bast-I mean boy was insensitive. I would have left."

"Ms. And Mr. Weasley, I'll look into this. Everything is under control."

"Ok, bye Professor."

Ron and Ginny leave the office,

"Ron, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah, time to visit the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Get-His-Arse-Kicked-By-Us."

**In the Past:**

Hermione is in the Great Hall thinking about what just happened: she had just talked to Dumbledore. She told him that she was from the future. He was shocked, but he believed her. She was a little surprised that he wasn't the headmaster; he was only the transfiguration teacher. She told him the story she created for herself so he could play along. Dumbledore brought her to Headmaster Dippet. She was then publicly sorted after the first years into Slytherin. What the sorting hat said surprised her.

"You do not belong here," the hat said in her head, "You are not from this time...hmmm...let's see...you are open to everything...you want power, revenge, and love and it seems that you'll do anything to get it... you are rebelling against old beliefs and you desire to be respected for your achievements...you belong in **SLYTHERIN**!!"

Tom was extremely excited and offered her the seat next to him. And now, she is being introduced to a Draco Malfoy look alike.

"Hello, my lady. My name is Damien Malfoy," he says while placing a kiss on the back on the back of her hand.

While blushing, she replies, "Hello Damien. My name is Hermione Granger."

'Damn,' she thought, 'I didn't know Malfoys could be so charming...and hot!'

Damien smirks.

"If you need any **assistance** getting to classes, you can always ask me."

Before she could answer...

"Hem. Hem."(Oh, God. Flashback to the fifth book...Umbridge...the pain...the sorrow...the ugliness! I'm crazy, I know.)

They both turn to see a furious Tom.

"Malfoy, remember that discussion we had earlier when I said that I don't share?"

"Riddle, remember when I said that sharing is caring and it could be fun?"

"Malfoy, remember that game we played last Tuesday?"

All the blood drained from Damien's already pale face.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Hermione."

"It was nice meeting you, Damien."

Damien turns away from her to talk to some else. Hermione raises an eyebrow at Tom.

"Tom, what did you do?"

'Nothing, unless you count five rounds of the Cruciatus curse,' thought Tom. Tom was about to say something, when a black-haired boy with violet eyes interrupts him.

"What do you want, Zabini?"

"What, a guy can't introduce himself to a beautiful lady anymore?"

Hermione blushes a deep red. The boy turns to her.

"Hey, beautiful (Tom scowled), my name is Dante Zabini. If you need any help with **anything**, I'll be glad to **assist** you or maybe we can schedule a **study** date."

Tom is seething, but he spoke in a calm, quiet voice.

"If you want to schedule something, Zabini, you can schedule a study date with the group and me this Thursday."

Tension was thick.

"Um, thank you for the suggestion, Dante. I'll think about it," says Hermione while smiling.

She, then, continued to eat. Then some Gryffindors pass by the Slytherin table whispering.

"Who does that girl think she is? I bet she thinks that she is so special. Stuck up little bitch."

'No one knows me here so I can say and do what I want without caring about my reputation.'

Hermione's eyes become filled with rage. She stands up and walks over to them. Everyone in the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses stop eating and talking and watch the scene before them.

"What did you just call me," sneers Hermione.

"Nothing."

"Really, what happened to the famous Gryffindor courage? Well, next time use it. If you have something to say, say it to my face. I'm not a stuck up bitch, but I can become one if you get on my bad side."

Everyone who is watching is shocked. In the midst of the slight silence, there is laughter. Everyone turn to see Tom laughing. His thoughts previously were,

'Wow, I have never seen a girl act like that, at least not in public! I always thought there was something different about her, some sort of mystery and I'm gonna solve it.'

Hermione raises an eyebrow at him and goes back to her seat. The Gryffindors leave while muttering and everyone goes back to talking. The Slytherins are now congratulating her on how she "handled those filthy Gryffindors". After a while, she gets up from the table and Tom gets up too. When she gives him a questioning looking, he replied,

"You don't know how to get to the common room so I'm gonna be your guide."

As they are walking down the halls, two sides of Hermione's mind are waging a war with each other.

'He's so hot! No! He's Voldemort! Do you hear me! V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T! He's not Voldemort yet. Hel-lo, where's your common sense? He's in sixth year. He probably already did the Chamber of Secrets thing! He is Voldemort! Seriously, you have to admit that he looks hot without the red eyes, snake nose, and scaly skin. Now let the mental rolling of the eyes commence

"Tom, what classes do we have tomorrow?"

"We have Potions, Transfiguration, DADA, Ancient Runes, and History of Magic. We're lucky to have History of Magic at the end of the day, so we can sleep. The downside is that the majority of our classes are with the Gryffindors."

As they continued to walk, Hermione started to hum.

"What are you humming?"

"A song."

"I know that. Can you sing it for me?"

"Um, ok..."

âª _When this began_

_I had nothing to say_

_And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me_

_I was confused_

_And I let it all out to find/that I'm_

_Not the only one with these things in mind_

_Inside of me_

_But all the vacancy the words revealed_

_Is the only real thing I've got left to feel_

_Nothing to lose_

_Just stuck/hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own_

_And the fault is my own_

I want to heal 

_I want to feel_

_What I thought was never real_

_I want to let go of the pain I've held so long_

_Erase all the pain 'til it's gone_

_It's gone_

_I want to heal_

_I want to feel_

_Like I'm close to something real_

_I want to find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong_

_And I've got nothing to say_

_I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face_

_I was confused_

_Looking everywhere/only to find that it's_

_Not the way I had imagined it all in my mind_

_So what am I_

_What do I have but negativity_

'_Cause I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me_

_Nothing to lose_

_Just stuck/hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own_

_And the fault is my own_

_I will never know_

_Myself until I do this on my own_

_And I will never feel_

_Anything else until my wounds are healed_

_I will never be_

_Anything 'til I break away from me_

_And I will break away_

_I'll find myself today_

_I want to heal_

_I want to feel like I'm_

Somewhere I belong"âª 

"Did you write that?"

"No. It's from a rock band called Linkin Park. I like the song because I always felt out of place in my life."

Tom put on a charming smile.

"Well, I hope to change that...Oh, here we are."

They are at the entrance to the Slytherin common room in the dungeons, which was a portrait of a python.

"Serpentia."

The python hisses and the portrait swings open. The common room gives off a cold, calm aura because of the green, silver, and black colors. It was similar to the Gryffindor common room.

"Thank you for taking me here...good night, Tom." Hermione says as she smiles sweetly.

"Good night, Hermione."

She then goes up to the girls' dormitory.


	3. Ordinary Day

**You've Become a Part of Me**

Chapter 2: Ordinary Day 

After a quick breakfast and a trip to the library, Hermione goes down to the dungeons. The Potions professor is actually extremely nice. Hermione as usual excelled in Potions, leaving the professor pleased, the students astonished, and Tom satisfied that he finally has some competition. After class, Tom walks Hermione to their Transfiguration class. As they enter the classroom, they are greeted by the blue, twinkling eyes of Albus Dumbledore. Tom sneers at Dumbledore and leads Hermione to the back of the class.

"Attention, class."

Everyone is quiet.

"Today, you will be working in pairs. We will be working on detail. Now, I know that you can transfigure something into another, but do you have the mastery of intricate design? Now, Mr. Weasley, please hand out the portraits. You will use these small portraits to transfigure each other clothes into exact replicas. The pairs are: Mr. Riddle-Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy-Miss Parkinson, and Mr. Zabini- Mr. Weasley..."

Will Weasley hands out the portraits. Tom then turns to face Hermione.

"Let's get started."

"Tom, let me see your portrait."

"Ok, then let me see yours."

They switch portraits. Tom's portrait had a black, green, and silver robe and Hermione had a blue and silver dress robe. Without speaking, they got started. Fifteen minutes before class was over, they are done. Their outfits are just like the portraits, even down to the smallest detail. They are the only ones in the class to master the spell. Jezabel walked over to Hermione after class.

"We have DADA next, right?"

"Yeah, can you show me where to go?"

Jezabel and Hermione left the classroom with Tom right behind them. When they got to class, Jezabel and Hermione tried to make their way to the front. Tom cuts them off.

"Hermione, sit in the back with me."

"Alright."

She sits in the back and the professor enters the room.

"Today, we are going to learn about vampires."

'Been there done that,' Hermione and for the first time her school career, she zoned off.

**In the Present Time: The Riddle House**

Voldemort rubs his temples. He had spent a couple of hours planning a raid when he found himself daydreaming.

'What's what with me? I haven't daydreaming in years or dreams at all for that matter. Who was that girl? She seemed so familiar. This is foolish! I can't waste my time dreaming over a nonexistent girl. Such actions show weakness.'

**In the Past:**

"Hermione! Hermione!"

Hermione jerks awake.

"What."

"Hermione..." Tom says in a mock shocked and appalled voice, "how could you daydream? Don't you want to learn how to protect yourself from those horrible dark creatures?"

'Horrible dark creatures my arse! In the future, vampires will be one of his main offensive and spying tools.'

"Oh, shut up, Tom."

He laughs, surprising Jezabel who, in all of her five years in Hogwarts, never saw Tom laugh.

The bell rang.

"Time for lunch! I'll meet you guys there. I need to pick up some stuff from my room."

Hermione ran off to my room. Jezabel turned to face Tom.

"My lord, when is the next meeting?"

"On Tuesday. Watch over Hermione. She is filled with untapped power. Just being near her and her aura is intoxicating."

Tom licks his lips unconsciously.

"Go away so I can think."

"Yes, my lord."

Jezabel leaves his presence quickly.

'Hermione's power gets stronger everyday. Soon she'll be mine and I'll tap into it. She will help me destroy those filthy muggles," he thought.

He walks toward the Great Hall to inform the deatheaters of the next meeting. Hermione walks into the Great Hall and is stopped by a huge 16-year-old boy.

"Um...Hi."

"Hello, my name is Rubeus Hagrid and I am the assistant gamekeeper of Hogwarts and Dumbledore wanted me to tell you that he is researching to assist you with the problem you have."

"Hi, Hagrid. I'm Hermione and thank you for telling me. It was nice meeting you."

As she walks toward the Slytherin table, she notices that Tom has a scowl on his face.

"Why were you talking to that oaf?"

Tom sneered at Hagrid who was across the hall.

"He's not an oaf. He is quite polite and besides Dumbledore sent him to give me a message and no," she said when he opened his mouth to speak, "I'm not telling you what the message was about."

Everyone is shocked.

"I want to know, Hermione."

"First of all, do you always want things you can't have and the message is none of your business."

Dante Zabini goes up to Hermione, ignoring the evil glares from Tom and asked,

"Are you going to the Dueling Club tonight? Are you going to show us what you've got or is home schooling not enough?"

"I'll go...where is it?"

"You know that extra room real close to the potions classroom?"

"Yeah."

Dante rolls his eyes.

"Well, that's where it is."

"Alright, I'll see you there, Dante.

"See you there, Hermione."

Dante walks away.

**A Couple Hours Later:**

Hermione enters the dueling room wearing black slacks, a black shirt that is scrunched up in the front with a low neckline and silk peasant sleeves, and black leather high-heeled boots. She has left her long hair down, which she flicks out of her face as she enters the room. Dante walks over to her.

"Welcome to the Dueling Club, Hermione."

"I told you I'd be here."

He puts on a charming smile.

"So you are. What are you doing after this?"

"Hermione raises an eyebrow.

"Are you telling me that you aren't afraid that Tom will have a "conference" with you? Thank Merlin! Finally, someone who isn't afraid of him," she smiles coyly, "I'm not doing anything tonight. Do you have plans?"

"What are you doing, Zabini?"

Dante and Hermione turn around and see Tom.

"He's talking to me. Do you have a problem? You don't own me, Tom. I can do anything and talk to anyone I want."

She storms away. Tom turns to face Dante.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from her, Zabini?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Did you stay away from her?"

"No, my lord."

Then he lowers his voice to a mere whisper.

"The Cruciatus Curse is becoming your new best friend. Tonight."

"Yes, my lord."

The DADA teacher enters the room.

"Ok, quiet everybody! Welcome to the dueling club! We will be splitting into two groups and there will be a captain for each team. The two captains are Mr. Tom Riddle and Ms. Hermione Granger. The groups are..."

The dueling begins and finally the teams are narrowed down to two people. Tom and Hermione.

"I'll go easy on you so you won't embarrass yourself."

"Fuck you, Tom!"

"Any time, Any day, and Anyplace."

Hermione is about to say something, but is cut off by the DADA teacher.

"Ready."

Hermione and Tom go to the opposite sides of the stage.

"Set."

They go into their fighting stances.

"Begin."

"Impemedia."

Hermione dodges it.

"Petrificus Totalus."

Tom dodges it. Then they both scream,

"Serpentia!"

Two snakes appear. Hermione hears them hiss and is surprised that she understands them. Even though it felt as if she is having an out of body experience, she finds herself calling one of the snakes over to her while Tom is calling the other.

"_What do you desssire, missstressss_," asked the snake.

"Attack the other snake."

"_Yesss, missstressss_."

Tom seems to make a similar command so the snakes were crawling toward each other. Then they are interrupted by Dumbledore. He makes the snakes disappear.

"The duel is over. It is a tie. Mr. Riddle and Ms. Granger please come and see me."

Everyone left, astonished by what they just saw. One thought was in Hermione's mind.

'Oh shit, I'm a parselmouth.'

Tom and Hermione go to Dumbledore.

"Tom, you may go to your dorm."

Tom left. Dumbledore turned to Hermione.

"You're a parselmouth?"

"I didn't know, Professor. I found out just now. I thought Muggle-borns can't get the ability?"

"I thought they couldn't either. I'll research it. Now, curfew is almost over," he said smiling, eyes twinkling, "so off you go."

As Hermione walks through the corridors, she starts daydreaming.

'This is way too weird. This started out as an ordinary day... hey, just like that song.'

âª"_Just a day,_

_just an ordinary day._

_Just trying to get by,"_

'I was just going through my sixth year as usual. Risking my life to help Harry defeat Voldemort...'

"_Just a boy, just an ordinary boy, but he was looking to the sky_

_and as he asked if I would come along I started to realize_

_that everyday he finds just what he's looking for_

_like a shooting star she shines and he said,"_

'Life was ordinary until I met Tom. I had the same boring schedule until he completely destroyed it.'

"_Take my hand._

_Live while you can._

_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand."_

'He's so mysterious. Knowing who he will become, he is dangerous, but he is a temptation that calls for me in the darkest hours of the night.'

_Just words, just ordinary words, though they could not feel,_

_But I felt what I had not felt before and you'd swear those words could heal. As I look up into those eyes his vision borrows mine."_

'Or it seems to borrow mine. Sometimes, I can almost feel my guards fall. I'm afraid that I'll melt into clay and that he'll mold me into who he wants me to be.'

"_And I know he's no stranger for I felt I've him for all of time and he said,_

_Take my hand._

_Live while you can._

_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of yours hands._

_Please come with me._

_See what I see._

_Touch the sky for time will not flee._

_Time will not flee._

_Can't you see?"âª_

Suddenly, as Hermione is walking past a deserted classroom she is pulled into the darkness.

**Twenty Minutes Before:**

Tom is also wandering the halls.

'Impossible! How is it that she is a parselmouth? I knew she had untapped power, I felt it in her aura, but I didn't know she was this powerful. She will be a perfect addition to my Deatheaters. She will help me rid the world of filth. We must have some connection if we are both parselmouths. She is absolutely perfect for my cause. She's cunning, hungry for power and recognition, intelligent, beautiful...wait, what! She's not beautiful. She may be a little pretty, but...oh who am I kidding. I would love to fuck her and make her mine, but I know for sure that she wouldn't surrender herself to me easily. I would have to seduce her. If, I mean, when I succeed, she will be more inclined to let me use her power.'

Tom smirks and walks further down the dark halls. As he is walking, he hears footsteps so he steps into a dark, empty classroom. The mysterious person reveals herself as they continue their trek down the hall.

'Hermione.'

Tom then grabs her and pulls her into the darkness of the classroom.

**Back to Normal:**

Hermione tried to scream, but the scream was muffled.

"Shhhh, I just want to talk to you."

A gleam of recognition flashed across her eyes and she turned to face her attacker. It was Tom.

"What do you want Tom?"

He takes a step closer to her.

"Aren't you just the least bit curious about the fact that you can speak parseltongue?"

"What does it matter? Tom, let me go."

She struggles in his arms.

"No, tell me why. Tell what you know."

"What makes you think I know more than you do?"

He lets go of her.

"What?"

"I don't know why I'm a parselmouth and I don't feel like dealing with you right now."

Hermione runs away. Tom stands there in deep thought. Yet they are thinking the same thing.

'I need to research this.'

They both run to the library and unknowingly stay there together all night long.

**Author's Note: Please read:**

Thank you all for reviewing and/or reading my story. This is to DezDezi: You do not have to be a pureblood to get into Slytherin. Remember that Tom a.k.a Voldemort is a half-blood. All you need to get in is the Slytherin mentality. Thank you again and bye!


	4. Wanted

**You've Become a Part of Me**

**By: Cassandra Evel**

**A/N: I am soooooo sorry that this took so long! Will you ever forgive me? I had a lot of schoolwork and I had to raise my self-esteem 'cause someone emailed me and told me my stories sucked. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 3: Wanted**

At five o'clock in the morning, Hermione wakes up to find herself in the library sleeping on one of the books. She yawns and stretches.

'Thank Merlin that I only have classes in the afternoon today.'

She flips through the book she was sleeping on and suddenly stops. Her eyes widen and she gasps as she reads a couple lines off of page 126. She picks up the book and the title, which can now be clearly seen, is **Dark Prophesy** by Devilian Leshaye. Hermione copies a passage off of the page and runs out of the library. Tom walks over to the table Hermione had just occupied twenty minutes earlier and looks at the book, **Dark Prophesy**. He has just woken up. His eyes widen as well and he quietly reads the same passage Hermione read before.

"_Will anyone ever match the Heir of Slytherin?_

_Can anyone ever match the darkness within?_

_The match will have similar powers and skills to the heir,_

_They will share their power to form a powerful unity that will be quite rare._

_Soon, like a venomous snake's bite, she will make her mark._

_The one who once basked in the light, now sulks in the dark._

_Soon she shall choose who shall win the fight._

_Shall it be the dark or shall it be the light."_

Tom also copies the passage and walks out of the library.

**In the Present: Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry:**

Albus Dumbledore looks up from a book and looks at Severus Snape, Potions Master and Professor, and Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor, who are across the room. Severus looks up.

"Is there something wrong, Albus?"

"Miss Granger is the fulfillment of the first prophecy."

McGonagall leaps up in shock.

"Are you sure, Albus?"

"Yes, but I am afraid that because of recent events, she will gravitate toward Tom."

Severus's eyes narrow.

"What is going on here?"

"I think Miss Granger used her newly acquired time turner to leave this time. I've been recalling memories of that time and I remember that she spent a year in that time, but I don't remember anything else. Apparently, Mr. Potter did something to hurt her."

"So Mr. Potter once again does something stupid that would potentially kill us all."

Severus gets up and leaves the room, robes billowing behind him.

**The Riddle House:**

Voldemort a.k.a Tom Riddle wakes up and recounts his dream. He remembers the prophecy:

"_Soon she shall choose who shall win the fight._

_Shall it be the dark or shall it be the light…"_

'Mya'

"Wormtail!"

Wormtail runs into the room.

"Yes my lord."

"Hold your arm out."

Voldemort rolls up one of the sleeves of Wormtail's robe and touches the Dark Mark on his arm, using his power to call his Inner Circle. Ten minutes later, loud pops erupt in the room wearing black robes and silver masks. Severus and Lucius Malfoy are among the Inner Circle. Voldemort stands up and addresses the group.

"Deatheaters, some new information has presented itself. To take advantage of this information, I must get Hermione Granger into my possession. Does anyone have any information on her?"

Lucius Malfoy steps up.

"My lord, she is Potter's Mudblood Bitch. Draco tells me that they were together. All I know for sure is that she is at the top of her class and she gives Draco a hard time."

Severus speaks up.

"My lord, she had disappeared recently. We do not know where she-"

Voldemort interrupts him.

"Does Dumbledore have an idea of where she is?"

"He has an idea, but he won't tell us, my lord."

"Find out and to encourage your effects…Crucio!"

**In the Past:**

Hermione has just finished taking a shower and getting dressed. She exits the Slytherin commonroom and hears hissing.

"_Come to me, Hermione."_

Hermione decides to respond.

"Who are you?"

"_Follow my voice, Hermione."_

Hermione feels her legs move toward the voice.

'What the hell am I doing?'

"_Come to me, Hermione."_

She finds herself going deeper and deeper into the dungeons. She is now in front of a door.

"Where are you," she asks.

"_Come to me, Hermione."_

She opens the door and is pulled into the room.

**A/N: I was going to end it here, but I'm not that evil.**

Hermione is pushed into the dark room and against the wall.

"Lumos."

Hermione looks up into the face of the one who called her.

"Tom! Are you the person that has been calling me? What's your problem? What is this about?"

"Calm down, Mya…"

"Mya? Since when do you call me Mya?"

"Since now. Shut up so I can tell you why you're here. Do you normally follow voices when you can't see the body it belongs to? No, I know you don't. You're smarter than that…and yet you follow my voice. Tell me, have you ever read the book **Dark Prophecy** by Devilian Leshaye?"

Hermione decides to choose her words carefully and see where he's going.

"I may have picked it up for some light reading."

Tom raises an eyebrow.

"Really, do you remember reading page 126?"

"I don't recall."

"Liar. Isn't that prophecy interesting? A mere mudblood sharing power with the Heir of Slytherin. What a great privilege! Tell me Hermione, are you a mudblood?"

Hermione looks straight into his eyes.

"Tell me Tom, are you the Heir of Slytherin?"

Tom presses her harder against the wall.

"Don't play games. Answer me."

"Fine. Yes, I am a muggleborn. Yes, I read the prophecy. Don't think that you control me, Tom. Don't forget that it is my choice and I don't have to choose you."

Hermione uses this moment to push Tom off her. Tom is too shocked to move. The other times that Hermione had denied him of something, he thought she was either joking or acting bold since there were a lot of people nearby. Now it seems that she truly posses that annoying Gryffindor boldness. Then to top things off, she's a mudblood.

'A MUDBLOOD! I was hoping she wasn't the mudblood. Liar…you know that you wanted her to be the mudblood…to be yours.'

When Tom looked up, Hermione was gone. Her last words ring in his ears:

'Don't forget that it is my choice and I don't have to choose you.'

"That's where you're wrong, love. You will choose me."

Then Tom left the room.


	5. Not YoursYet

**You've Become a Part of Me**

**A/N: Hi, I need a beta (thanks for the advice Dragonmaster Kurai) and I was hoping that maybe one of you would volunteer. Please…if my email address is not on the site, it is ****. Review or email and tell me if you are up to it. I hope you enjoy this chapter…Bye!**

**Chapter 4: Not Yours…Yet**

Hermione enter the Great Hall for lunch and walks over to Damien and Dante.

"Hey, guys."

Damien looks up and smirks as Dante pulls out a chair for her.

"Good afternoon, Hermione…where's Riddle?"

"Does it really matter, Damien?"

As Dante is pushing her chair closer to the table, he bends down to whisper in her ear.

"What are you doing tonight, Beautiful?"

Hermione blushes.

"Nothing…unless you have something planned?"

"Maybe we could set up a "study date" for Ancient Runes? There is a room on the third floor called the Room of Requirement. Have you ever heard of it?"

"Yes, I may have read it somewhere…"

'sigh the Room of Requirement…the DA room…oh the memories of making the minister of Magic look like an asshole…'

"Um, Hermione?"

She stops daydreaming.

"Yes."

"So, are you going to the Room of Requirement with me for our study date?"

"Sure, what time?"

"8 o'clock?"

"Ok."

Then Tom enters the Great Hall. He automatically sees Dante standing behind Hermione, his body extremely close to hers. His eyes narrow. Dante sees Tom and quickly takes his seat across from Hermione. She looks up and finally notices him as he walks toward the table. She narrows her eyes at him as he sits next to her. Tom ignores Damien and Dante, turning to Hermione and goes in for the kill.

"Good morning, Hermione."

"Good morning Tom," Hermione says in an icy voice.

Hermione turns away from Tom and starts to eat. Then she looks up and turns to Damien.

"What classes do we have today, **Damien**?"

Damien puts on a charming smile.

"We have Charms, Divination, "Hermione groans, "Ancient Runes, Herbology, and Astronomy. All with the Gryffindors."

Hermione rolls her eyes.

"Oh, joy," she says sarcastically.

The bell rings.

"Damien, Dante, can you walk me to class."

Damien and Dante stand up and offer their arms.

"Did you have to ask? I'm sure that Dante and I can fit you in our tight schedules."

Hermione slips her arms into their arms.

"Is that all the time you have for me," she says pouting, but her voice was teasing.

Dante puts on a look of mock-outrage.

"Why Hermione, do you really think we'd do that to you? I'm sure that on the way we can find time to sneak into a broom closet and have a quick shag."

Both boys sent perverted smiles toward Hermione. Meanwhile…if looks could kill, Damien and Dante would have died six times (A/N: 6 is my favorite number! I know…that was sooooo random). Tom is furious and is thinking of all the Dark curses he knows to use during the D.E. (deatheater) meeting…

Tom is walking to class…alone. Well, not really alone. There is a mob of female admirers from all four houses following him. By the time he gets to the Charms classroom, ten more girls join the 'Damn, Tom is so hot…his hotness blinds me' fan club. Tom ignores the fan club as he walks into classroom. He sits behind Hermione and then she turns and says…

"It seems as if the only way to keep you away from me is if I slip some arsenic and belladonna in your pumpkin juice."

Then the childish part of Tom's kicks it.

"Not if I slip some in your drink first."

Hermione smirks and raises an eyebrow.

"Immature, much? Anyway, the arsenic and belladonna would have no effect on me. I am immune to most poisons...wait, why am I talking to you! I'm not supposed to be talking to you. Don't talk to me!" She then mutters, "How does he do that?"

She faces forward and ignores him. Tom looks like he is about to laugh. A couple of minutes later, the Charms professor walks in.

"Ok, class! Today you will be learning about invisibility charms. I expect you to take notes as I talk. Anyway, Invisibility charms, though not as powerful as the potion or rare as the cloak, it is long-lasting and easy to use when you are in a hurry. The spell is _Non Video_ (means literally "no see" in Latin, but I'll translate it to "can't see") and remember to swish and flick."

Fifty swish and flicks later and everyone is daydreaming.

**Jezabel's mind:**

'Swish and flick…non video. Damn! Swish and flick…non video! Damn it! Swish and flick…non video! Damn it! Why can't I get this right?"

**Damien's mind:**

'I am so going to get crucioed. I just know it. I was stupid during breakfast, but it is hard for me to resist a beautiful lady. Well, at least I'm not going to be killed like Dante. Maybe I'll get a better chance with Hermione…swish and flick…non video!'

**Dante's mind:**

'Riddle is going to me! I'm not even fucking kidding! Maybe I can spend some alone time with Hermione before he finishes me off. I can't wait to have any "study date" with Hermione…I love that blueberry scent she has. Where does she get it? Wait, what was I doing? Oh yeah…swish and flick…non video!'

**Hermione's mind:**

'Swish and flick…focus, Hermione focus! Ok, swish and flick…why can't I get him out of my head? And this prophecy…I wish I could tell Ron or Ginny. I'm starting to miss them, but wait; they didn't help me when Harry cheated on me all those other times before Pansy. Stupid Gryffindors…whoa, what is going on? Here I am talking bad about Ginny and Ron and practically siding with Tom Riddle! I should be disgraced about that…I should, but I'm not. Overall, Tom has been treating me far better than Harry has. I feel so wanted…so desired. What do I do? Swish and flick…non video!'

**Tom's mind:**

'Swish and flick…non video! Hmm, maybe after all my classes are over, I'll sneak into Hermione's room while she's in the library. Maybe I can find information to blackmail her to make her mine. I do not like the look that Dante has been having in his eyes recently. When I practiced some Legilimency on him this morning, I found out that it has something to do with Hermione and it is occurring at 8:00pm in the Room of Requirement tonight. He probably set up a "study date". He's lucky I need his skills for the DE, but soon when I make Hermione mine I won't need him…Damn! I can smell her sweet scent. What is that? Hmm, I think it's blueberries. Mmm…blueberries…I would love to take her and …whoa…focus! Anyway, I better prepare a plan for when I raid her room…shit the professor is looking at me…swish and flick…non video!'

**Later in the Afternoon:**

Tom sneaks into the sanctuary that is Hermione Granger's room. Tom walks towards a drawer and starts to go through it. While going through her underwear drawer, he locates a lacy black thong, which he puts in his pocket for later use. He then looks underneath her mattress and finds a medium-sized black book.

"Jackpot."

Tom sits on the bed and stretches his legs out. He opens the book and turns to the front page.

_September 28, 2004:_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm here to start a new life. I am never going back to that bastard. I can't believe that Harry would cheat on me…with Pansy of all people! I traveled back 60 years! Anyway, I pretty much explained everything to Dumbledore and I got sorted into Slytherin! Wait, I am skipping things. I appeared on the Hogwarts express. Guess who I met! I met Voldemort the fucking heir of Slytherin…well, technically, he is Tom Riddle. I wonder if he has established the Deatheaters. I wonder if he created the Dark Mark yet. Anyway, when I saw him I was like…damn! He is so fucking hot! He looks a million times better without the red slits for eyes, scaly skin, and snake nose. What did he do to himself? Damn…what a man would do for immortality. I can't wait for the first day of classes. See you tomorrow."_

He was shocked.

'She is from the future and she knows who I am. She knows I'm the Heir of Slytherin. She knows about the Deatheaters. What else does she know?'

He flicks to the last entry.

_September 30, 2004:_

_Dear Diary,_

_I am so confused! I mean I miss Ginny and Ron, but they didn't help me when Harry cheated on me all those times with Pavarti, Padma, Lavender, Luna, Millicent, and Cho. That bastard. I wasted five years saving him and helping him kick Voldemort's ass, when Voldemort himself is treating me better than Harry ever treated me. The problem with Tom though is that he is kind of obsessive and it's freaking me out. Anyway, there is a prophecy about Tom and me. Apparently, I share his powers and I choose which side of the war I join and the side I join is the side that wins. Well, I can feel his power in me yet and I don't have to choose yet so those two things are in the future so for now I will just focus on the present. But there is one problem. I failed to mention another part of the prophecy. 'The one who once basked in the light, now sulks in the dark.' The statement implies change. I can feel the change start to rise up within me. What am I becoming? When my transformation is over, will I be lost to the light side forever? Why can't I just be neutral? Damn, Prophecy! Anyway, I'm ignoring Tom. Tonight, I am going on a "study date" with Dante. I may not know too many things about Dante, but I know one thing: this will **not** be a study date. Dante is hot…I mean, I can't be too close to him or I'll get skin cancer, but he's not my type. I guess the reason for the whole Dante thing is to show Tom that I'm not his…obsessive, pompous bastard. Well, gotta go to the library to research on how to deal with the pompous bastard, while waiting 'til the time comes to go to the Room of Requirement._

Waves of emotions play across his face. He slams his fist on the bed. His sharp blue turn to the crimson red color that would occupy his eyes sixty years from now. Even in his anger, he calmly and carefully puts the diary back under the mattress. He exits the room and goes to a hidden room in the dungeons that he found in his first year in Hogwarts. Tom tries to calm himself down and think clearly…and he fails. He's trying to decide if he should summon the DE and kill Dante now or make his suffering long and horrible by plotting his sweet, bloody revenge.

'Summoning everyone is too Gryffindor. I'd rather show him what the true Heir of Salazar Slytherin can do.'

He checks his watch. It's 7:30 pm. He runs up to the third floor towards the Room of Requirement and hides in the shadows. At around 7:45, Tom hears footsteps that seem to be heading in the direction of the Room of Requirement. Tom takes out his wand and prepares to attack. Someone walks past him. It's Dante. Tom slips out from the darkness.

"Silencio. Crucio."

Dante's mouth lets out silent screams of intense pain. His back arches and he starts to convulse. Tom decides to put a silencing charm on the area and he lifts the charm he placed on Dante. Dante's loud, bloodcurdling scream is unleashed. Tom starts to laugh and his laughter is loud, cold and cruel. His laughter is similar to his future laughter, which chills the blood and sends tingles up the spine of those who are the unfortunate ones that hear it. Tom ends the Cruciatus curse and speaks to Dante in a low, deadly voice.

"Stay away from her. She is mine. Do you understand that? MINE! You may talk to her so she doesn't expect that something is wrong, but if you touch her I will kill you. Tell Malfoy. I'm sure you want to live a full life…don't touch her. Is it clear?"

Dante is only able to cough up blood. Tom kicks him in his ribs.

"IS IT CLEAR?!"

"Yes, my lord," Dante says in a weak voice.

"Wingardium leviosa."

Tom lifts Dante in the air and puts him in a broom closet. He then runs to the Room of Requirement and waits for Hermione. Ten minutes later, Hermione walks in and admires the candlelit room, exquisite dinner, king-sized bed, soft music, and green and silver décor.

'So I guess this wasn't a study date after all.'

Then suddenly, the door locks by itself behind her. Hermione jumps and turns around to face the door.

"Mya."

Hermione takes a deep breath and turns around.

"Why are you here, Tom?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Where is Dante?"

Tom moves closer to her, his face calm, but his eyes were turning red with anger.

"What does it matter? Anyway, I'm here to talk to you about your old school…about Harry."

Hermione is shocked.

"You read my diary!"

She tries to get away, but he doesn't allow it.

"You know who I am. You know I am Lord Voldemort. You know I am the Heir of Slytherin. You know about the Dark Mark and my Deatheaters. You know what I will become. You are from the future."

Hermione's eyes are wide with fear. She couldn't believe that he had read her diary. She panics…she can't seem to breathe…anxiety fills her like water balloon, she knew that she would soon pop. Tom notices this.

"Calm down, Mya. Breathe. I only read two entries. I won't hurt you…not like Harry did. Don't you wanna get revenge? Hurt him the way he hurt you. Join me. In those entries you made it seem as if Harry is my rival. If he is, we'll be destroying someone we hate. I can help you…choose me. Besides…isn't it more fun in the dark than in the light?"

Hermione is confused. (A/N: You would be too if all you believed in seemed wrong and you were falling through the cracks of the foundation you've had for years.) Her Slytherin side comes out as she finally shakes off the dust that was her old life.

'I don't need them…those stupid Gryffindors…Tom will accept me…Tom will love me…Tom will make them all suffer…I choose Tom.'

She looks up into his eyes.

"I choose you.'

Tom wraps his arms around her.

"Don't worry, Mya. I'll make him suffer for hurting you."

He picks Hermione up and gently lays her down on the king-sized bed. Tom lies down on the bed next to her and pulls her closer to him. His sleep is filled with dreams of world domination and his beautiful Mya at his side.

Meanwhile… 

Phineas Nigellus, a former Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is sprinting from portrait to portrait and finally reaches his destination, a portrait in the bedroom of Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus! Albus!"

Dumbledore looks up from his book on different Muggle candies.

"Yes, Phineas."

"Riddle and Ms. Granger are together. I fear that she is becoming too attached to him."

Dumbledore's eyes lose the twinkle that normally dwells within their depths.

"Indeed? Well, then it is time for Ms. Granger to be sent back to her time before this union destroys us all."

A/N: OMG! What will happen next? Hermione finally gave in to Tom. How will this decision affect her, Hogwarts, and the outcome of the Final Battle? Well, we shall find out soon. Tune in for the next episode of You've become a part of me….


	6. Flashbacks

**Flashbacks**

(A/N: OMG, it's been ages since I last wrote and I am so sorry. I had a huge writer's block. I didn't check my reviews so I don't know how many of you have been threatening me. Lol. I've made this chapter a little longer as an I'm sorry' note. Please review because I'm a little self-conscious about this chapter so tell me what you think. Well, here is it. What you all have been waiting for the next episode to 'You've become a part of me'!)

**Chapter 5: Twilight **

As the snow lightly falls on the frozen ground, and as the cold wind succeeds in chilling the spine, it is apparent that winter has arrived. Christmas is approaching and everyone is preparing for the holidays. Hermione is sitting on her favorite windowsill in the library. She looks out the window and watches the snowflakes slowly fall gracefully to the ground. She sighs and flicks her hair out of her face. She smiles slowly as she thinks about the events that have occurred within the past three months.

**Flashback:**

Hermione's eyes flicker open as she rolls over in bed and comes in contact with a warm solid object. She stares at the sleeping object for a couple of minutes. It's Tom. She slowly removes his arm that was possessively thrown around her, trying not to wake Tom up. Hermione sits up on the bed, thinking about what happened the night before. She sighs and remembers that she is in the Room of Requirement so she thinks about taking a shower. Suddenly, a door appears towards the right side of the bed and she tip-toes her way into the bathroom. Tom awakens to the sound of running water. He sits up and thinks about what had happened the night before. He smirks.

'She's mine.'

The sound of running water is gone and twenty minutes later, Hermione emerges from the bathroom wearing a towel. She feels a pair of eyes piercing through her. She looks up and locks eyes with an awake Tom Riddle.

"Good morning, Tom."

"Good morning, Mya."

There is an awkward silence. They just stare at each other unsure of what to do next…so they do the first thing that comes to their heads. They cross the room, meet each other halfway, and kiss. The kiss is rough and passionate. Tom forces his tongue into Hermione's mouth and he presses himself against her. Hermione's tongue duels with Tom's and they only part when breathing becomes a necessity. As they part, Hermione takes a quick breath and bites his bottom lip softly. Then she sucks on it to draw him closer to her. They kiss again and Tom's hands begin to roam, trying to memorize every curve. When they finally part, they are panting. Hermione feels out of control and she needs time to clear her mind and think straight.

"Tom, why don't you take a shower and get dressed so we can go to breakfast."

As Tom goes in the bathroom and closes the door, Hermione transfigures her clothes from last night to her school uniform and freshens it with a spell. After they both get dressed, they walk to the Great Hall as Tom wraps his arm possessively around Hermione's waist.

'Oh no….he's getting possessive again….damn it!'

The doors swing open dramically and everyone turns to see Tom and Hermione enter the hall. Tom smirks as they continue to walk to their seats. When Hermione sees the jealous galres that she is getting from the 'Damn Tom Riddle is so hot…his hotness blinds me' Fanclub (a/N: I'm the president of the club! Join now!) a similar smirk appears on her face. When they reach the Slytherin Table, Tom pulls out a chair for Hermione and when he makes sure that she is properly seated, he takes his seat. Jezabel, who is sitting across from them, looks at the couple and raises an eyebrow.

"So Hermione, you're finally going out with him?"

"So it seems."

Then the doors to the Great Hall openly slowly and Hermione looks up to see Dante walking to the Slytherin with a slight limp. He sits down at the table slowly, flinching a little as he moves closer to the table. Hermione's face is filled with concern for the raven-haired boy.

"Are you ok, Dante? What happened to you last night? Where were you?"

"Peeves tripped me down the stairs…and they wouldn't stop moving…"

He flinches as he picks up his fork and begins to pile food on top of his plate. To smirks, but then covers it up so Hermione wouldn't notice. Hermione is too busy worrying about Dante.

"How did you get to the infirmary?"

"I got up and went there. Trust me, I've been through worst pain and situations than that," he responds in a stuck-up tone.

Hermione raises an eyebrow and responses in a playful sarcastic tone.

"Oh yes, your strength and power amazes me. Are you going to Potions class, oh man of strong will?"

Dante smirks, but then a scowl appears on his face when he feels sharp pain. He nods, unable to speak without using a weak voice and he doesn't want to sound weak since it would injure his Slytherin cockiness and pride. Tom's smirk grows wider and he leans back in his chair. Hermione notices this and makes a mental note to find out what actually happened later. She then realizes that Tom is talking to her.

"Sorry, say that again. I was daydreaming."

Tom is a little put off since he is used to people hanging on his every word.

"I am calling a DE meeting tonight, but before we go, we are going to the library. There is something I want to tell you, Mya."

He leans toward her and lowers his voice. Instead of his normal voice, a series of hisses flow like honey from his mouth.

"Your knowledge of future events will be essential to plans. Imagine how far my plans will go…how much we will accomplish…how all of our enemies will fall at our feet."

The chemistry that the pair has is extraordinary. The copulation of their inner magic is dangerously powerful, but it went unnoticed by everyone…everyone except for Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore had a troubled sleep the night before, after Phineas Nigellus brought Hermione and Tom to his attention. Dumbledore did not trust Tom at all. Last year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened and although Hagrid was announced as the culprit, Dumbledore had his suspicions that Tom may have been the culprit. (A/N: I know that Voldemort opened the Chamber of Secrets when he was sixteen so therefore he must have been in his six year, but that fact does not work for my story, so I'm changing it. For my story, Voldemort opened the chamber in his fifth year.) Dumbledore has been Carefully watching Tom ever since Tom first walked into the Great Hall. Dumbledore knew that there was something untrustworthy about Tom even though the other teachers and even the Headmaster himself fawned over Tom. Hermione, on the other hand, is someone he does not know. Hermione basically came out of nowhere. She is from the future and she claims to have been in his inner circle in the future, but that is all he knows about her. He has taken note of her intelligence, her aptitude for magic, and her power. He realizes that an alliance between Tom and Hermione would be extremely dangerous. As he stares at the couple, he decides that it time for Hermione to go home. Dumbledore excuses himself from the table and slowly makes his way to his personal library in his chambers. The school bell rings and Tom, Hermione, and unbeknownst to Hermione, Tom's first small of Deatheaters, go to the dungeons for Potions class.

Hogwarts Library: 9:00pm 

Tom and Hermione are slowly walking down the aisles of the Restricted Section, when suddenly, Hermione, who had been silent since they left the Slytherin common room, spoke up.

"You do realize that you need a note from a professor in order to even open these books, right?"

Tom smirks and speaks in a stuck-up voice.

"Well, I **AM** Tom Riddle, poor, but brilliant, parentless, but so brave, school prefect, model student…" (Quote from CoS)

Hermione rolls her eyes and interrupts.

"And the point to your speech is?"

"Headmaster Dippet decided to give me full-access to the library, including the Restricted Section. Anyway, on to more important matters…"

Tom casts a silencing charm on the area.

"I've been conducting experiments on immortality on myself since my third year. I have done all the spells in every spell book in this library, but I want to start on potions. Basically, I need a partner to assist me in my experiments and you are my equal in potions so therefore you would make an excellent partner."

Hermione just stares at him blankly trying to soak in what Tom had just said.

"Are you asking me for help?"

"Yes."

Then there is a period of silence. In her mind, Hermione is till hesitating. Her past stall has a fairly strong grip on her. Tom notices this and decides that he will handle it during the meeting later on tonight. Hermione takes a deep breath.

"When do we begin?"

Tom maintains a nonchalant facial expression, but his eyes light up.

"Tomorrow night."

He singles out an ancient text from the nearest shelf and hands it to her.

"This will start you off."

Hermione looks at the worn book and glances at the title, 'Longam Vitam' (A/N: It means 'Long Life' in Latin) by Eris Apollos. She slowly turns the pages to the table of contents and scans it quickly.

"Where are we going to get the ingredients? Are we going to raid the potions storeroom?"

"I have access to it."

The grandfather clock in the library goes off indicating that it is midnight.

"Let's go to the meeting, Mya."

They silently make their way out of the library and toward the dungeons. Tom guides her to a hidden room at the heart of the dungeons. When he opens the door, they are greeted by the sight of at least thirty figures wearing black cloaks standing in a circle in the middle of the room. Tom guides Hermione towards the center of the circle and as the Deatheaters his presence, they fall to their knees and greet him.

"Good evening, my lord.'

"Good evening, my Deatheaters."

The Deatheaters get on their feet and lift their heads slightly, not daring to look Tom in his eyes. They look on their faces. Tom takes note of this.

'You all may be wondering why Hermione is here. Tonight, Hermione is joining our number."

Hermione's jaw hits the floor.

'Wait, what! No one told me this! Oh my god, I'm hyperventilating…breathe in…breathe out…breathe in…breathe out…why is everyone looking at me? Stop looking at me!'

It takes all of the self-control in her body to appear to be calm in front of everyone. She slowly turns to face Tom and he is smirking. He pulls her close to him and whispers in her ear.

"It is time for you to let go of your past, Mya."

"I have already done so."

"Don't lie to me. I saw your hesitation in the library, but don't worry you **will** let go tonight."

Hermione has to think fast. She likes Tom and she definitely lusts after him, but she realizes how dangerous receiving the Dark Mark is for her, if she gets sent back to her time…

'This can't happen.'

"Tom, do you think it is wise for me to receive the Dark Mark now? Dumbledore already does not trust you and if he finds out that you are much more than simply an untrustworthy schoolboy, I will get sent back to my time and your future plans will be ruined. We are being watched closely and if I get sent back to my time, things will become unnecessarily dangerous. What if I need to become a spy, how can I do that with the Dark Mark?"

Tom has a pensive expression on his face.

'Hmmm….she has a point….but she's mine and my mark on her skin is ultimate way to clamber….many things can go wrong if she receives the mark….think about the satisfaction that will come with her initiation ceremony….if she gets sent back to her time….'

"Fine, Mya. You won't receive the Dark Mark tonight," he continues to whisper in her ear, "but I will find an alternative until you can receive my mark."

Tom raises his voice so everyone is able to hear him.

"Hermione will not be receiving the Mark tonight, but she start her initiation tonight."

Tom scans his crowd of Deatheaters, his gaze falls on a figure and his eyes narrow.

"Come here, Zabini," he said in an icy voice.

Dante steps out of the circle and into the center. He bows low to the ground and kisses the hem of Tom's robes. Remembering what had happened last night because as he gets to his feet, he feels a bit of pain, he doesn't look at Hermione and quickly mumbles a reply.

"Yes, my lord?"

Tom smiles cruelly.

"Since you like to help Hermione all the time, you will help her with her initiation."

If possible to see Dante's face from beneath his black hood, you would see all the blood from his face. Dante's eyes widen slightly and he is thankful for the hood. Hermione's face is neutral, but in her mind, she is panicking.

'This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good….'

Yet again, Tom begins to whisper in her ear.

"Ready to perform your first unforgivable, Mya?"

Hermione feels as if time is frozen. She takes slow, deep breaths trying to stay calm, but she is not prepared for what Tom says next.

"Casting an unforgivable requires hatred, a deep and consuming hatred. The kind of hatred that turns the object of your hatred's blood into wine and their screams into scream music. Who do you hate, Mya? Who would you like to see suffer?"

Images of Harry and the Order flash in her mind. Memories of hanging out with Harry and Ron, Harry asking her to be his girlfriend, cuddling with Harry by the fire, holding hands with Harry during an Order meeting…. catching Harry in the acting of fucking Parvarti, the Order ignoring Harry's infidelity, girls going up to her boasting about their affairs with Harry, Harry denying it, again and again and again and again, catching Harry with Parkinson…..watching the bastard break her heart over and over again….

"Can't you see him in front of you, Mya? Can't you picture him? Make him pay, Mya…make sure he never does it again."

Hatred and adrenaline fills her mind and begins to consume her. She must release it….

"Crucio."

Her voice was deathly quiet, but firm and a bright red light shot out of her wand. Dante falls to the floor and begins to convulse. Dante is trying not to scream as his back arches and his head keeps hitting the floor repeatedly. Then he can't help himself so he begins to scream. The rest of the Deatheaters begin to laugh and smirk appears on Hermione's face. She takes a deep breath, loving the thrill and power that she is getting from this experience. Tom is very pleased and the pleasure he is getting from this experience envelops Hermione. Taking in the sight before her and Tom's pleasure, which is now filling her, she can't help, but giggle. Tom leans in and whispers in her ear with an amused voice.

"I know you're having fun, Mya, but I don't want to drive my Deatheaters insane…yet."

Hermione lowers her wand and Dante stops convulsing, but as he gets up, it is obvious that he is twitching slightly. Tom wraps his arms around Hermione's waist and addresses the Deatheaters.

"By doing this, Hermione has turned her back on her former heritage and joined us. She will help us rid the world of muggles, mudbloods, and blood traitors and destroy all those who are foolish enough to try to block our path."

All the Deatheaters have sadistic and/or crazed smiles on their faces. Then they bow to Hermione, accepting her into the Deatheaters and as their superior….

End Flashback:

Hermione jumps off the windowsill and walks toward the dungeons. She enters the Slytherin common room and goes up to the girls' dormitory. Hermione collapses onto her bed and pulls her diary out from under her mattress. She turns to an empty page and begins to write.

_December 20, 2004:_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm sorry I haven't been writing as much as I used to, but I've been so busy these past months. I've been helping Tom with the immortality potions. We've become really close and I definitely feel a change within myself. Tom has introduced me to the Dark Arts and I love the thrill of it. I've noticed that my eyes have turned into a very dark shade of brown, almost black. Tom says that it is the dark magic changing me. His statement reminded me of what he was to become: sickly white skin, a slit for a nose and red eyes. I couldn't let that happen so I told him. We're now trying to create a potion that will stop the dark magic from changing one's appearance for the worst. I love the Dark Arts! I love it! I probably said it a million times already, but I can't help it. I love everything about it. The spells…the potions…sigh…and guess what, now that Tom and I have allowed our magic to copulate, amazing things have happened! I can do wandless magic and I can sense when Tom is nearby. It rocks! Of course, Tom can do everything I can. Some of the Slytherin girls have started rumors about how Tom and I meet in the Astronomy Tower every night to do scandalous activities and that when we graduate, Tom and I will be getting married. I don't know about all of that, but it's not like we're stopping the rumors. We must look suspicious, whispering to each other and smirking. Tom decided that we must speak parseltongue when we want privacy so we're always whispering and hissing to each other. Just to let you know, I did not receive the Dark Mark yet. Tom has given me a serpent necklace. It's very beautiful. It's a silver serpent with emerald eyes on a silver chain. It works just like the Dark Mark. When he calls me, it heats up on my skin…wait a minute, he's calling me now…_

Hermione stops writing and puts the diary back underneath the mattress. She touches the necklace, which is heating up against her skin. She closes her eyes and focuses on the heat. Then she feels a pull at her navel…Hermione opens her eyes and realizes that she is in the hidden room in the dungeons.

"Ready to begin, Mya?"

Hermione turns around to see Tom with his inner circle of Deatheaters. She lets out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"Tom, normal people just would have told me to meet then down here instead of summoning me."

"But it's fun…"

'…and I love the power rush I get when you answer my call.'

Hermione rolls her eyes.

" I bet it is…so, what spells are we working on today?"

Jezabel speaks up.

"It's nicknamed "The Small Print". It was created by a wizard named Matthew Bellamy who was love with a witch who used him so he created a spell that extracted the good memories of her life from her mind, leaving her with only her bad memories. These bad memories played over and over in her mind and slowly drove her mad. He kept her with him as a slave until the day she died…"

Tom smirks.

"Now doesn't that sound like fun, Mya?"

Hermione smiles at the possibilities, but then comes back into reality.

"You do realize that we have nothing to practice it on, right?"

Jezabel sighs.

"Yeah I know, but it is so creative and so much fun to talk about…"

While Jezabel daydreams about the spell, Tom takes over.

"Lets continue practicing the Imperius curse."

Before they could start, there is a knock at the door. One of the Deatheaters opens the door and a 3rd-year Slytherin boy walks in the room.

"Dumbledore wants to talk to Hermione."

Tom and Hermione exchange questioning looks and Hermione walks toward the door. Before she leaves the room, she hears a hiss.

"_Be careful, Mya."_

She smiles to herself as she goes to face Dumbledore.

A/N: "The Small Print" is a song by Muse and the lead singer of the band is Matthew Bellamy. Anyway, well that's it. I really hope you liked it. I'm sorry again for not writing in a while. In future chapters, there will be a ball, confessions, promises, some plotting on Dumbledore's part, explanations, and the sexiness that is Tom Riddle.


End file.
